Un amour teinté de folie
by Dix-of-Universe
Summary: Un simple regard a le don de faire renaitre un coeur.Attention pairing rare.


**_Bonsoir alors cette fic m'est venu en écoutant la chanson de Tryo apocalypticodramatique _**

**_Je sais absolument pas comment je suis arrivée a faire ce pairing hors du commun m'enfin bon... j'épere que cela plaira quand meme _**

**_Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucuns cas.  
Bonne lecture Dix-of-Universe_**

****

_Apporte-moi mes cachets  
Serre bien ma camisole  
Accélère encore le son de ta voix  
Ma techno délire psychédélique  
Apocalyptico-dramatique..._

Une cellule sombre, froide et humide. Il y a de meilleurs cadres de vie. Dans cette cellule, recroquevillée contre elle-même une jeune femme pleure. Ses cheveux autrefois roses, se sont gonflés de la couleur hideuse de son propre sang. Les bras, les jambes, le corps couvert d'égratignures, elle attend sanglotant et tremblotante, le fin de son calvaire.

_Sirènes obsédantes  
Métal hurlant, plastique qui résonne  
Aux arcades d'acier de l'oreille  
Entartrée par ton ouïe déficiente_

Un bruit suraigu lui déchire les tympans et l'oblige a protéger ses oreilles de ses mains ensanglantées.

C'est la porte de sa cellule qui vient de s'ouvrir. Un homme la traîne sans ménagement au travers de couloirs plus lugubres les uns que les autres. Elle ne peut, ou plutôt elle ne veut pas hurler.

_Des éclairs choppent tes yeux au hasard  
Les lasers t'étranglent et t'enfoncent leurs dards  
Cette nuit sucera ma sève  
Moi je m'en fiche, je "rave"_

Un laboratoire… Il l'a emmenée dans un laboratoire a l'allure peu rassurante. Un homme allongé pas très loin, a le visage couvert d'une feuille scellée. Comme lui elle finit reliée a divers appareils et s'endors sous la pression d'un anesthésiant.

_Apporte-moi mes cachets  
Serre bien ma camisole  
Accélère encore le son de ta voix  
Ma techno délire psychédélique  
Apocalyptico-dramatique..._

Elle se réveille dans un grand lit inconnu, sur la table de chevets une dizaine de flacons, elle sait qu'ils sont pour elle.

_C'est le grand rassemblement  
C'est la fête ou la teuf des Grands  
Aux yeux écarquillés, aux pupilles dilatées  
Et aux coeurs dressés_

Elle se relève en sursaut, quelqu'un vient d'entrer. Le bruit imperceptible du tissu glissant sur un sol glacé lui fait tourner la tête pour se trouver en face d'Orochimaru la sannin qui lui a volé l'un de ses amis. Les pupilles de l'homme serpent l'hypnose. Son cœur s'emballe sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle ferme les yeux et s'enfonce sous la couette essayant de se soustraire a ce regard trop inquisiteur a son goût.

_  
Par le battement de coeur  
Qu'elle te prend sans savoir  
Ton pauvre coeur qui n'en peut plus  
De ne plus pouvoir respirer_

Un sentiment étrange occupe le cœur du sannin. Comment ce fait-il qu'une petite fleur de cerisier aussi simple, ai provoqué une telle vague de chaleur en lui, à l'instant même où ses yeux se sont ouverts ?

_Eh toi p'tit con !  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Dis-moi p'tit con,  
Tu viens franchir le pas ?_

Orochimaru quitte Sakura des yeux pour le poser sur Kabuto qui vient d'arriver. Il lui intime l'ordre de trouver une chambre convenable pour la prisonnière et surtout d'exécuter le gardien qui lui a infligé les blessures qui strient sa peau pâle.

_Mais t'ignores le parfum  
Enivrant, obsédant  
Qui te couvre d'ivresse  
Te transforme en détresse  
Et peut faire de ta soirée  
Comme une éternité à crier _

Quatre jours qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Quatre jours que son cœur joue au yoyo. Il veut revoir ses yeux émeraude qui l'ont marqué au fer rouge. Les hurlements de souffrances des cobayes ne peuvent plus le distraire, Orochimaru est plongé dans un rêve aux reflets vert et rouge sang.

_Apporte-moi mes cachets  
Serre bien ma camisole  
Accélère encore le son de ta voix  
Ma techno délire psychédélique  
Apocalyptico-dramatique..._

Dans une chambre non loin de là, une jeune fleur de cerisier se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour écoper d'une telle mission. Elle sais qu'elle n'en réchapperas pas entière, déjà la raison semble vouloir l'abandonner. Trois coups sont donnés à la porte. Oh non… il est de retour, ce médecin fou, il est de retour, lui et ses injections…

_Mais au nom de la vie d ces quelques uns  
Qui sont restés bloqués sur ton drôle de chemin  
Au nom de mon ami malade  
Qui hurle au fin fond d'son hôpital _

Orochimaru entre dans la chambre de la fleur. Il l'observe. Elle merveilleuse. Elle danse sur une musique qu'elle seule entend, dans les bras d'un cavalier invisible. Son rire cristallin résonne dans la pièce alors que le sannin prend la place du cavalier de Sakura. Une valse folle démarre.

_Apporte-moi mes cachets  
Serre bien ma camisole  
Accélère encore le son de ta voix  
Ma techno délire psychédélique  
Apocalyptico-dramatique..._

Un amour dément, qui aurais pu l'imaginer ? Un regard peut faire bien des choses mais la folie est décisive. Une femme folle et un sannin dément…

_Ma techno délire psychédélique  
Apocalyptico-dramatique..._


End file.
